


The Footsteps

by maggsdm



Series: Evil Rochester [1]
Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Confinement, F/M, Light Bondage, Rape, Series: Evil Rochester, So Fucking Dark, captive Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggsdm/pseuds/maggsdm
Summary: She should have run when she had the chance.Takes place after wedding attempt.
Relationships: Jane Eyre/Edward Rochester
Series: Evil Rochester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828393
Kudos: 16





	The Footsteps

I hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. He is on his way back again. I sit up as straight as my restraints will allow, huddling as close to the ornate headboard as possible. I hear the key being inserted into the lock, as I pull the bed clothes as close around my nude form. The key scratches the inside of the lock as it is turned. The door swings open and in walks a man, a terrifying man. One who had pretended to be a friend, but he lied. He closes the door behind him, locking it again. 

Sighing he runs his hands through his hair and takes off his jacket. He throws it over the back of the sofa along with his vest, cravat, and shirt. Turning towards the bed with a smile on his face, he begins to undo his breeches while kicking off his boots. 

“What has my little fairy been up to?” He asked as he climbed onto the bed, pulling at the bed clothes. My fingers tightened in the fabric unwilling to lose my only shield, however meager it was.

“Not a word then? No witty remark or vicious quip, my love?” He has pulled me down beneath him, tightening the restraints to pull taunter. He runs his fingers up and down my ribs. The first time he did so, I blushed and tried to pull away. Now I lay quietly and endure. I fight to keep my breathing even and my body still even as every fiber in me screamed to twist and fight. 

He continued running his hands over my body. His lips traced the column of my neck, his nose nuzzling behind my ear. His hands run lower; I anxiously try to think of something, somewhere other than here. His hand reaches between my legs, gently running his fingers up and down my split. His breath quickens and he presses himself closer to me, his hardness stabbing. 

Lips are running down my body, I close my eyes in an attempt to block out what is happening. He is running his cheeks in my inner thighs, prickling my tender skin with his beard. Slowly he places the tip of his tongue against me to begin a slow path up. I lost. 

I panic, my legs clamp shut, or would have except for the angry man between them. His hands clasped my outer thighs in anger, his fingers dimpling my flesh. I hiss in pain. He almost looks disappointed in me.

“My dear Janet, I thought we were past this.” He calms quickly, running those angry hands up and down my thighs. 

“No matter,” he says, eyes glowing with a predatory gleam. “ I have plenty of time to re-educate you, love.”

He kisses my forehead gently before pulling my hips to his and plunging himself inside of me. He is tearing me apart, I was not ready. He is pulling my hair back, biting, sucking, growling. Tears stream down my face but I won't beg. He finally finishes groaning deeply.

I know the night is far from over but then so is this nightmare.


End file.
